happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 33: Coming Together)
Chapter 33:Coming Together February 17, 11636 10:00pm The Unknown, East of the Kingdom of Leapshort Carl, Jack(2) and Vincentine walked back to the camp sight, the sun disappeared over the horizon just as they got there."They're back everyone!"Soren hooted out loud as he watched from a branch of a tree. Mumble(1) and Erik(1) waddled urgently towards Carl."So Carl, did you find anything?" "Yes, We all did." Holly and Collin hid behind hid behind their parents as Vincent approached along with his brother Jack and Andrew. They give the thumbs up before heading back to their Sampson. "They got Business back in the Northern Kingdoms." "How about Scott and Jack?" "About them, we found Mary...She has close relations with the Queen of the kingdom." "How about that!A fate of fortuity!"Bo spoke with remark while waddling beside Erik."Is that really necessary Bo?"Erik turned his head to his mate to give a smirk."Well!Somebody had to say it!" "I suppose..."Erik giggled to Bo's sense of vocabulary. "You told them about us...did you,Carl?" "No really, Mumble. They can talk to animals too...It's just that they demand proof of us being able to talk to you guys...That's why I am taking you guys to the Kingdom." "Oh Guin!What a splendid turn of events."Gloria said while beginning to skip around happily, Mumble shook his head sarcastically at her while smiling."Gloria, how can I ever stand you..." ---- Northern Kingdoms, Bay of Fangs 6:00am Group Two headed towards the south near the Ice Talons, by swimming and flying of course. Once on dry land,Pixy held a pen in her flipper...writing the numbers and direction of the latest report."Okay!I been guessing where the Pure Ones are based within the Northern Kingdoms...the Fjords near the Ice Talons fit the right place for an owl to hide." "The fjords near the Ice Talons?"Lyze(2),Lil(2) and Thora(2) questioned Pixy."That's the place where the League of Ice Talons are." "What...do we have to worry about them now too?" "If you let me finish...Glaux is telling me that Seeker helped Bylyric's son,Jesper escape along with owls that still serve him."Thora who was looking up at the cliff turned her head towards Lyze."What's with Seeker helping so many bad owls?!Can'the just quit it?!"Davis responded to the snowy owl."He's trying to get as many allies as he can,you know that's what anyone will do." "We might have to do this quiet, no meaning to this if we awaken them now." Pixy settled down as Davis opened his backpack, handing out a grappling hook and some dynamites."Hey!Pixy!Maybe we should take them up, wake them up with a loud bang." "Great idea!Davis!The blast will disrupt their hearing for a period of time." "That's when we'll strike, they won't be able to give orders to one another."Pixy looked up at the cliff above her, then at Erik(2) and Bo(2)."Watch our chicks for us while we're up there." Once Pixy shot the hook and it got caught onto apart of the cliff, both herself and her mate were pulled upwards to where the hook grappled. As they settled on the cliff, Davis went to work. Stuffing the dynamite into a crack and setting the timer to a few minutes. "Pixy, get those extra dynamites out...We're going to blow this thing sky high."After both the emperors placed the last dynamite, both of them hurriedly grappled back down to the beach. "The dynamite should be going off right about-" Just then a loud boom broke the silence, shaking the ground a little bit. As the duct cleared, there were some loud screeches in reaction to the blast. Soon enough,a barn owl came out. It seemed confused, indicating that the plan worked. The barn owl was screeching to get the attention of the others but it was hopeless. Mumble and Glenda fired a net at the owl, who fall to the earth hard with a thud. Pretty soon, all the owls began to come out including Jesper. "Jesper!You fool!" Lyze,Lil and Thora started the battle before the emperors could come up with a plan."Great Guin!Glenda!Mumble!Drop as many as you can!" "Gloria!Mumble!Erik!Bo!You four shoot the darts!" "While you take them down,We'll keep them off you guys." ---- 11:00pm The Unknown, East of the Kingdom of Leapshort As the last of the camp sight was taken down and folded away, the chopping sound of the helicopter filled the air as Carl was readying himself for the flight. "Cmon Holly, time's wasting."Elle led her daughter towards the flying machine carrying the last of the covering. Jordan along with his dad closed the door once the flying machine began to lift into the air."I never thought that they would just accept it just like that." "Leapshort and Bristol has been under hot water since they broken away, They been hoping to find some representatives to ease it a little bit." "How does Ga'hoole play into this then?"Soren asked from his tag."Well, Your a king...You can convince that the you are fighting the Pure Ones." "We'll find out once we get there." They didn't have to wait long as they camp up to the Outpost 15."This is where we met and were able to find out more about this place." "What about Analysis and Alissa?We didn't see them coming back to camp." "Oh yeah...about that, they followed us and...We met Alissa's Brother." "Carl, You don't mind if we wait out until morning?We do need to get some rest." "I suppose..." ---- As Jack,Scott,Jasmine and Mary exited the restaurant, they came to a conclusion that it was best to wait until the next morning."We better be heading back,It's getting late." "You two could stay with us tonight if you want." "What do you think,Grandpa?" "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." The four made their way back to the apartment buildings. At the same time,Robert,Alissa, Analysis and their two owlets flew through the opening of the ceiling of a greenhouse. The five owls saw that most of the space was occupied by other birds including bald eagles, mourning doves and a few others. "Both Mary and Jasmine are caretakers, they provided this greenhouse for us to stay in." "Cozy thinking...It's better then what I was put into." "I found her locked in a cage with some smugglers, I couldn't believe that they would sell her at the expense of inhumane ways."Robert extended his wings to hold Irena up."Since you two were the first to become parents, maybe you can teach a thing or two about caring for owlets." "Maybe we could." All of the heard flapping sounds coming from the ceiling, to spot two burrowing owls. "I don't remember being here but close enough." "Where were you two?"Amy and David just laughed,"say that we both lost our sense of direction." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters